Warriors Characters Wiki talk:Improvement Art
Joining Those to want to join, list your names here. User:Echomist Added October 6, 2009. User:Blackclaw09 Added October 6, 2009. User:SpottedheadRC Added October 8, 2009. User:Hiddensun Added October 11, 2009. User:Peacesong Added October 11, 2009. User:Brightsparrow Added October 17, 2009. User:Fogbreeze Added October 17, 2009. User:Darkmoon25 Added October 18, 2009. User:Forestpaw13 Added October 21, 2009. User:Icethroat21 Added November 1, 2009. Former Members User:Eveningswift Removed October 18, 2009. Rainpaw (A)- For approval Poor Rainpaw, died in the flood of the Serpant River. What do yall think? [[User:Hawkfire98|''HAWKFIRE98]] 23:07, October 7, 2009 (UTC) can I join?--[[User:Bracken-| '☆Pebble☆''' ]]X3 23:28, October 7, 2009 (UTC) Yes, but also post your comment on my art. [[User:Hawkfire98|''HAWKFIRE98]] 23:37, October 7, 2009 (UTC) Wow! His flecks are BEAUTIFUL! :D I never know how to do something like that. -shakes head- But his back is not flecked- is it supposed to be flecked on his back? But other than that, maybe you can blur the underbelly a bit, and I think that it's good, and optional: shade him a bit more on the leg... and... :) [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)]] 00:08, October 8, 2009 (UTC) His flecks and streaks need to be blurred more. Mossflight 00:42, October 8, 2009 (UTC) I echo Evening and Moss. Nice job, Hawkey! --[[User:Echomist| '''Echomist ]][[User talk:Echomist|''Hear the Echo...]] 12:14, October 8, 2009 (UTC) This is awesome! Great job! But the back shading should be blended more. I love to the way you did his flecks. And also do what everyone else said above too. --Rainwhisker09 00:48, October 9, 2009 (UTC) Reuploaded. [[User:Hawkfire98| '''Ghostfire' ]] Happy Halloween! 22:44, October 16, 2009 (UTC) Blur him a bit more, then you can shade him and make him more 3-dimensional. [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)']] 23:31, October 16, 2009 (UTC) The eye color should have more than one shade of green. Like a darker green than the one you have. --Hallow's Eve09 20:16, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Come on! The eye is fine, we don't need to mess with it! [[User:Hawkfire98| Ghostfire ]] Happy Halloween! 15:36, October 25, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, I kind of agree with Hawkey; I mean, there's only two colored pixels in the eye, so it's not really noticeable if you put another shade of green there. As for the image, just darken and blur shading. --[[User:Echomist|'♫Echomist']][[User talk:Echomist|'Talk']]/ 12:34, October 26, 2009 (UTC) This hasn't been worked on in seven days. Please work on it or it will have to be declined :(. --[[User:Echomist|'♫Echomist']][[User talk:Echomist|'Talk']]/ 18:37, October 31, 2009 (UTC) Reuploaded. [[User:Hawkfire98| Ghostfire ]] Happy Halloween! 19:09, November 1, 2009 (UTC) He's almost there. Just blur the shading on the top of that haunch and on the front leg and I'd be glad to approve this. --[[User:Echomist|'♫Echomist']][[User talk:Echomist|'Talk']]/ 23:27, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Hawkfire (Q)- For approval This is the last image I'm posting until next week. I'm going to Chicago. Comments? [[User:Hawkfire98|''HAWKFIRE98]] 02:05, October 8, 2009 (UTC) Very nice, Hawky! You just need to have shading and blur on the white ( you choose how) and the eyes are just too basic... Maybe different shades of green can be used. :) [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)]] 02:58, October 8, 2009 (UTC) I echo Eveningswift (again) lol. Also, can you make the tabby stripes more uneven? Right now, they're all practically the same shape and size. --[[User:Echomist| '''Echomist ]][[User talk:Echomist|''Hear the Echo...]] 12:16, October 8, 2009 (UTC) LOL, X3 [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)]] 19:42, October 8, 2009 (UTC) The eye is perfectly fine. And the stripes, that's just how Hawkfire's stripes are, and there IS shading. [[User:Hawkfire98|HAWKFIRE98]] 23:55, October 8, 2009 (UTC) Well, the shading on the underbelly hardly can be seen. You can thicken it. The eyes are fine, but still, like I said, they're bland, but can pass that way. Just saying. [[User:Eveningswift|'''Eveningswift :)]] 00:43, October 9, 2009 (UTC) What I do with a charart that needs a white paw or something, I use the burn tool and set it to 9. (This is on Pixlr if you're confused.) Then I run it over the white spots until it looks like a light light gray. But that's just what I do. --Rainwhisker09 00:50, October 9, 2009 (UTC) Um... you can blur her stripes, but I don't know if she's supposed to have stripes to stand out like that, or if you already did. :-\ [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)']] 11:49, October 9, 2009 (UTC) Sorry I am still in Chicago and cant' get to my computer at all. Please excuse my absence and don't decline this please. -Hawkfire98 (Can't use siggy either! :-/) Reuploaded. I've blended the stripes the best I could, and fixed the eye. [[User:Hawkfire98| Ghostfire ]] Happy Halloween! 22:44, October 16, 2009 (UTC) Nice! I don't think that we need to go into that much detail, so... comments before approval in 24 hours? [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)']] 23:32, October 16, 2009 (UTC) Blur the white parts a bit more, especially around the muzzle and neck areas. --[[User:Echomist| Echomist ]][[User talk:Echomist|''Hear the Echo...]] 17:38, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Shade the underbelly like Evening said above. --Hallow's Eve09 17:44, October 17, 2009 (UTC) I tried but it looked weird. [[User:Hawkfire98| '''Ghostfire' ]] Happy Halloween! 15:36, October 25, 2009 (UTC) Umm... try smudging the orange fur down towards the belly. Right now it looks weird. --Hallow's Eve09 01:34, October 26, 2009 (UTC) This one hasn't been worked on in several days either, and I really don't want it to be declined. Please work on this soon. --[[User:Echomist|'♫Echomist']][[User talk:Echomist|'Talk']]/ 18:38, October 31, 2009 (UTC) Reuploaded. [[User:Hawkfire98| Ghostfire ]] Happy Halloween! 18:45, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Better. But try stretching the stripes down more, just so it reaches the end of the orange part. --[[User:Blackclaw09|'Rainwhisker']]09 18:51, November 1, 2009 (UTC) I echo Rainy, plus, try an make the pink in the ear stand out more. Since it's a torn one, it's hard to see. And....that's it--[[User:Brightsparrow|'♦Brightsparrow♦']]Fly Fly Away 22:46, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Blanks Can we make our own blanks, like for kittypets and others? Because on the other wiki (the one Evening hates), those blanks haven't been made yet. Should we make them ourselves? --Hallow's Eve09 13:47, October 12, 2009 (UTC) LOL, that's OK, Rain, I have some kind of kittypet blank.... not that good, but whatever. It's just a draft. And for Starclan cats... ... we can just add stars.[[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)']] 15:52, October 12, 2009 (UTC) I made an example of one: I used the queen blank, flipped it, and added a collar. (This one is a male longhaired, by the way.) So should we make blanks that the other wiki doesn't have? Hallow's Eve09 21:38, October 12, 2009 (UTC) Yes. But we should also make our own rogue, loner, and kittypet blanks. StarClan cats, um.., here's what I think. It should be cats sitting with clouds wreathing around their paws, and their fur gleaming with bright stars. [[User:Hawkfire98|''HAWKFIRE98]] 23:56, October 14, 2009 (UTC) I made a cat blank! (Still working on it!) --PandasongPanda-Love 19:58, October 15, 2009 (UTC) It's not really fit for a charcat kind of pixel, though, Maybe a bit more... roundish and... easier to color, etc. Plus, she looks more like a vixen than a cat. [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)]] 21:40, October 16, 2009 (UTC) I know, she's horrible......I guess I'll just delete her from my computer since she's so horrible! Wow, and I actually thought it was good! Its so ugly now that I read what Eveningswift said! --PandasongPanda-Love 23:14, October 16, 2009 (UTC) No, no! Pandasong, its not horrible! Actually its pretty good, Eveningswift, instead of just giving Pandasong critism, why don't you tell her how to fix the pixel? --Sparkheart 23:20, October 16, 2009 (UTC) Sparkheart, you seem to be Peacesong, repeating only what Bramble had just said. But I already critised, though I think that she'll have to redo it and make it rounder. [[User:Eveningswift|'''Eveningswift :)]] 23:26, October 16, 2009 (UTC) Actually, I don't think I'm even going to go on this "site" that much. Its a waste of time. Though I might come on like once a month. --PandasongPanda-Love 23:28, October 16, 2009 (UTC) And I don't think I'm going to redo this whole image, I'm going to fix it, actually I already have and it actually looks like a real cat now, but I'm not going to put the pixelblank on here. --PandasongPanda-Love 23:30, October 16, 2009 (UTC) looks fine...just...the eye..--[[User:Bracken-| ☆Pebble☆ ]]X3 23:30, October 16, 2009 (UTC) This seems so cliche. But why don't we just wait for the WWIkia people to come up with blanks? [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)']] 23:39, October 16, 2009 (UTC) Well, how long is that going to take? After all, we can't just wait until they approve those blanks so we can use them. Maybe we should come up with our own unique blanks. --Hallow's Eve09 18:01, October 17, 2009 (UTC) *lashes tail for silence* Nonsense you guys! Pandasong, I absoulutely LOVE your blank! And Eveningswift, sorry but maybe you could work on your critism a tiny weeny bit! And Pandasong (Peacesong) I accept your decision. let StarClan light your paths. ANd also, our blanks will be better than Warriors Wiki's! You'll see! [[User:Hawkfire98| Ghostfire ]] Happy Halloween! 21:35, October 17, 2009 (UTC) ... then you know what? I quit. Be happy and feel free to delete all my articles, I don't care. I quit. Happy, Peacesong/Swiftkill/Sparkheart/Fogbreeze? Graocery Bag and Bramble can criticise like this, but you people treat me like mud. [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)']] 21:46, October 18, 2009 (UTC) Comment struck for being offensive. Sparrowsong 18:17, October 19, 2009 (UTC) Thats not really offensive, shes just explaining herself............you moderator people are kind of mean......(i know im not a part of this project......dont really care.....lol.) [[User:Bronzestripe| Bronzestripe ]]Bronzestripe 23:40, October 19, 2009 (UTC) Eveningswift, no! Your making a horrible mistake. We aren't accusing you of anything. But if you never wanna see us, be apart of this project, or talk to me ever agian, than quit. (I wouldn't quit because some people disagree with me) You will have a TON of people disagree with you through life. Bear with me here, Eveningswift! Use your brain please, because you are surrounded by users who care about you! Just go then. But I think your making a horrible mistake. [[User:Hawkfire98| Ghostfire ]] Happy Halloween! 21:58, October 18, 2009 (UTC) Hawkey, if she wants to quit, then let her. We can't control what she does. And Evening, if you think that quitting will make others happy, then forget it. (trust me, I've tried it in real life before.) Go ahead and quit, but know that if you ever change your mind, you're free to come back. And what Hawkey said is true: we do care about you. May StarClan light your path, even if it doesn't cross with our's. --Hallow's Eve09 00:35, October 19, 2009 (UTC) Sorry. I just can't believe this. :) Sorry, Eveingswift! [[User:Hawkfire98| Ghostfire ]] Happy Halloween! 01:44, October 19, 2009 (UTC) I disagree with the idea of doing our own blanks. Let's say we make loner blanks, but then the Warriors Wiki comes out with loner blanks that we like a lot better, but a bunch of loners have already been made. We would have to redo so many images. Plus, it just seems more convenient to use the other Wiki's blanks...y'know? Sparrowsong 01:48, October 19, 2009 (UTC) Hmm, that's true, Sparrow. Yes, I think that we should use WWiki's blanks. If others' opinions override mine, though, I'd be OK with making our own blanks. Let's have a poll, shall we? What should the PIA do for our cat blanks? Make our own Use Warriors Wiki's Other (if so, please state what) --[[User:Echomist|'♫Echomist']][[User talk:Echomist|'Talk']]/ 21:14, October 21, 2009 (UTC) I guess... but what about the StarClan cat blanks that Evening made? Should we add stars for starclan cats? I also think we should make non-cat blanks as well. Bramble has decided that we need to wait before making non-cat blanks, and focus on the cat blanks first. Do you agree with that? --Hallow's Eve09 22:10, October 21, 2009 (UTC) I'm grinding my teeth. seriously. how can peacesong be so mean to Eveningswift? how can i just stand there why my friend was being cyber-bullied!? i'm so dumb... [[User:Brineminnow|Brineminnow is cool']] 22:31, October 21, 2009 (UTC) Brineminnow, please, Peacesong was just correcting her. Eveningswift (really sorry I have to talk about her this way :() but was overeacting about it and made it a huge deal. She quit because she was taking it way too seriously. Sorry you feel that way, Brine. [[User:Hawkfire98| '''Ghostfire' ]] Happy Halloween! 01:01, October 22, 2009 (UTC) Guys, please stop talking about Evening on the PIA talk page. This talk page is for art ONLY. If you want to talk about Eveningswift, please do it on each other's talk pages, OK? As for cat blanks, I think it would be easier to do them the way that Warriors Wiki does them. I don't think it's necessary to add stars (it's a nice idea, but frankly, not everyone knows how to make stars - me included, lol) and it would take up extra time, because every time a cat died, we'd have to make a new version of them with stars in their fur. Rainwhisker, I agree with Bramble on the issue of non-cat blanks. In fact, I don't actually think that the Wiki actually has any non-feline characters yet, so we don't even need to start worrying about that, lol. --[[User:Echomist|'♫Echomist']][[User talk:Echomist|'Talk']]/ 21:15, October 22, 2009 (UTC) Okay, to make stars, you use the brush tool, click on "Brush" and wherever the size is at the top (where you change the size of it), and you'll see the stars somewhere :) All you have to do is look.--[[User:Brightsparrow|'♦Brightsparrow♦']]Fly Fly Away 01:08, October 23, 2009 (UTC) Correct. If you use Pixlr (like I do), they have star brushes. I think there are two sizes of stars. --Hallow's Eve09 00:33, November 1, 2009 (UTC) The stars are a nice idea, but they would probably take up half the pelt because the star brush is so big. For StarClan cats, what about using the blank that they were last before they died? (like a dead warrior would be on the warrior blank, a dead apprentice would use the apprentice blank, and so on.) --[[User:Icethroat21|'Icethroat21']][[User Talk:Icethroat21|'Enter at risk']] 01:34, November 5, 2009 (UTC) Rockclaw (W)- For Approval Sorry, I accidently saved it as a JPG instead of a PNG but I figured it was okay for now. So what do you think? Comments, suggestions? SpottedheadThe Shadows Are Rising! 21:56, October 15 2009 (UTC) looks like Jayfeather--[[User:Bracken-| ☆Pebble☆ ]]X3 23:45, October 15, 2009 (UTC) I'm sorry, Spottedhead, but this is clearly made off of Dawnfeather's image of Mintfur. The only difference is the green eye color. Please fix the stripes so that it looks less like Mintfur or this will have to be declined. :( --[[User:Echomist| Echomist ]][[User talk:Echomist|''Hear the Echo...]] 00:27, October 16, 2009 (UTC) OMG I'm SOOOOOO sorry, I just found it on my computer from a while ago in my CharCat folder and I thought I made it so I thought it looked like Rockclaw. Sorry! I'll make a complete new one. Sorry!!!!!! SpottedheadThe Shadows Are Rising! 17:54, October 16 2009 (UTC) Okay I fixed everything and sorry again for the misunderstanding. Yeesh I stink at tabbies. SpottedheadThe Shadows Are Rising! 18:15, October 16 2009 (UTC) Darken the shading, blur it and blur the tabby stripes alot more! --PandasongPanda-Love 21:35, October 16, 2009 (UTC) This is very good for your first tabby, Spottedhead! I see only a few things: The tabby marks should be blurred, so that they look more natural and more subtle. The ear pink should be a dark reddish-pink color, and it should be larger, triangular-shaped, and blurred. The eye needs a pupil; see some of the approved images for how to make warriors' eyes. 4) The shading needs to be thickened and blurred - if you're not sure how to do it, I could make you a diagram. --[[User:Echomist| '''Echomist' ]][[User talk:Echomist|''Hear the Echo...]] 21:38, October 16, 2009 (UTC) I love the stripes, Spottedhead! :) You can just blur it and shade, though. :) [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)]] 21:39, October 16, 2009 (UTC) This is great for your first tabby! :D Just blur the tabby marks a bit more! --[[User:Fogbreeze|'''Fogbreeze]] 21:56, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Reuploaded Yeah so I redid him but not completely. I darkened the shadings, added a better pupil (because my old one was terrible), changed the ear color and blurred a lot of things. Too much? Let me know. Thanks for your comments! SpottedheadThe Shadows Are Rising! 01:05, October 18 2009 (UTC) This looks pretty good, though the only thing that really pops out at me is that the lineart is blurred too much, nothing else really pops out but I'm going to look for more things anyway! XD --[[User:Fogbreeze|'Fogbreeze']] 01:07, October 18, 2009 (UTC) this is pretty good for your first tabby, maybe blur the stripes even more, and zoom in to fill in the lineart where the stripes ave covered it 15:08, October 18, 2009 (UTC)(Bracken- not signed in) I'm going to echo Fogbreeze: the lineart is blurred too much. But I have no idea how to fix it. --Hallow's Eve09 20:35, October 18, 2009 (UTC) I echo Blackclaw and Fogbreeze. Also, try to make some of the tabby stripes less straight, like the ones at the head. So make it less blurred (i believe you do the opposite....sharpen!)and blur only the stripes. Other than that, it looks good!--[[User:Brightsparrow|'Brightsparrow']]Fly Fly Away 19:54, October 19, 2009 (UTC) Reuploaded Any other comments? Echomist? Hawkfire? SpottedheadThe Shadows Are Rising! 16:19, October 31 2009 (UTC) The lineart is kind of lumpy and thick in some places, and over-blurred in other places. Also, the ear pink is kind of lopsided - just shrink it a little bit so that it's more inside the ear. --[[User:Echomist|'♫Echomist']][[User talk:Echomist|'Talk']]/ 18:42, October 31, 2009 (UTC) I echo Echo (no pun intended), and the lineart is too thick near the base of the tail and on the tail itself. --Hallow's Eve09 00:32, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Reuploaded No pun needed Blackclaw but thanks anyway! Okay, anything else? SpottedheadThe Shadows Are Rising! 16:30, November 1 2009 (UTC) The ear pink needs to be blurred more, and umm... I think that's it. --[[User:Blackclaw09|'Rainwhisker']]09 18:20, November 1, 2009 (UTC) The lineart's still uneven in places; some parts are too thin, some parts too thick. If you fix that, and tidy up the ear pink a bit so that it's not hanging out the side of the ear, I'd be glad to approve this. --[[User:Echomist|'♫Echomist']][[User talk:Echomist|'Talk']]/ 23:29, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Plus he needs an article. --[[User:Blackclaw09|'Rainwhisker']]09 13:31, November 2, 2009 (UTC) Reuploaded I tried my best with the lineart but I fixed the ear and redid some lineart around the back, chest and tail area. SpottedheadThe Shadows Are Rising! 20:17, November 2 2009 (UTC) One more thing: the part where the chest connects with the foreleg closest to us isn't... connected. I hope that made sense. --[[User:Blackclaw09|'Rainwhisker']]09 21:47, November 2, 2009 (UTC) Reuploaded I know what you mean Rain and thanks! SpottedheadThe Shadows Are Rising! 17:14, November 3 2009 (UTC) Loner Blanks- For approval I made these for the PIA. They're big, but their not too big. About the same size as the leader blanks. [[User:Hawkfire98| Ghostfire ]] Happy Halloween! 22:06, October 16, 2009 (UTC) They look very nice, Hawkey, but these blanks are your 3rd thing up for approval on this page. We haven't decided yet how many images one user can have up for approval at a time, but let's just stick to 2 images up per user for now, OK? :) --[[User:Echomist| Echomist ]][[User talk:Echomist|''Hear the Echo...]] 22:16, October 16, 2009 (UTC) Lol, I fixed up Rainpaw. Maybe we can approve him real fast. I really don't wanna take these down and start over again. But orders are orders. [[User:Hawkfire98| '''Ghostfire' ]] Happy Halloween! 22:19, October 16, 2009 (UTC) Ok. These look great, and they are a bit big, but they're good otherwise. Here's what you need to change: * The line on the top of the back of the left ear needs to be turned the other way. If you don't know what I mean, I can give you a diagram. * The right eye needs to be visible. Cats' eyes aren't on the sides of their heads. * On the longhairs, they look like they're sitting on their tails. Move the tails up a bit so they're covering their paws. --Hallow's Eve09 17:42, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Reuploaded. [[User:Hawkfire98| Ghostfire ]] Happy Halloween! 20:40, October 17, 2009 (UTC) I don't see the changes... try uploading it again. --Hallow's Eve09 20:34, October 18, 2009 (UTC) Now? On my computer, the changes show on here very clearly. I worked on the eyes, long-hairs tails, and pointing the ears. [[User:Hawkfire98| Ghostfire ]] Happy Halloween! 21:48, October 18, 2009 (UTC) Hmm... I think something's wrong with my computer. I can't see the reuploaded images. --Hallow's Eve09 22:02, October 21, 2009 (UTC) No, it's not just your computer, Rain; I can't see the changes either. Are you sure you uploaded them the right way, Hawkey? --[[User:Echomist|'♫Echomist']][[User talk:Echomist|'Talk']]/ 23:55, October 21, 2009 (UTC) Wait, Hawk, I just realized something. The other Wiki recently approved Mosswhisker's loner blanks and it looks like we're probably just going to use their blanks. But these are very good. Perhaps they could be a fanon rank or something? Could you see them as RogueClan cat blanks or something? BTW, RogueClan is this Clan from one of my stories that I'm about to introduce. They are sort of like BloodClan. Sparrowsong 21:43, October 22, 2009 (UTC) Yeah. Maybe we could use these as a specific clan's blanks or something. --Hallow's Eve09 22:03, October 24, 2009 (UTC) Yeah good idea.. how about... your RougeClan blanks. That will be fine too. [[User:Hawkfire98| Ghostfire ]] Happy Halloween! 15:36, October 25, 2009 (UTC) Sorry, guys, but I don't think that we should have RogueClan blanks. For one thing, it wouldn't be fair that RogueClan cats get blanks, while other peoples' Clans don't have their own specific blanks. Everyone would want blanks for their own specific Clan, and that could potentially cause problems. For another thing, if we made one RogueClan cat blank, we'd have to make different blanks for queens, kits, the leader, etc., and that would take a lot of time. So how about the RogueClan cats can just be made with rogue blanks? It would save a lot of time and effort. --[[User:Echomist|'♫Echomist']][[User talk:Echomist|'Talk']]/ 12:47, October 26, 2009 (UTC) Are you sure? RogueClan is different from other Clans - they're sort of like rogues and Clan cats at the same time, but I guess. What will we use these for? Sparrowsong 14:19, October 26, 2009 (UTC) Well, they could be sharpclaw blanks, but we don't have any sharpclaw characters. --Hallow's Eve09 02:20, October 31, 2009 (UTC) Hawkey, I really don't think that we have any use for these blanks. Sorry :(. --[[User:Echomist|'♫Echomist']][[User talk:Echomist|'Talk']]/ 18:45, October 31, 2009 (UTC) WAIT! I know what we could use these for! How about the StarClan blanks idea? Or maybe Place of No Stars blanks? :) Sparrowsong 18:26, November 1, 2009 (UTC) I don't know, we'd have to make every cat that lives in StarClan or the Place of No Stars a blank. Don't get me wrong, it is a good idea. However, we need to make every position a blank. For example, kits that live in StarClan need a StarClan Kit blank. Plus, we'd need warrior ones, elders, leaders, med cats, queens (though we could count them as warriors as they were warriors once, right?), med cat apprentices, apprentices, loners, rogues, etc. (not counting kittypets cause they don't believe in StarClan). It would be a lot of work. I personally liked Evening's idea of putting stars on the actual chararts as we don't need to recolor the blanks. But... it's not my decision. --[[User:Blackclaw09|'Rainwhisker']]09 18:43, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Foxpaw - for approval Foxpaw, Tawnybird's apprentice. I've always wanted to make him as a Charcat because I love the color of foxes. :) Comments? --[[User:Echomist|'♫Echomist']][[User talk:Echomist|'Talk']]/ 23:15, October 21, 2009 (UTC) Cute! I just think you should darken the shading and blue it al little more. [[User:Hawkfire98| Ghostfire ]] Happy Halloween! 01:01, October 22, 2009 (UTC) Reuploaded.~ Darkened the shading and blurred it as best I could with Pixlr's failed attempt at a blur tool, lol. Anything else? --[[User:Echomist|'♫Echomist']][[User talk:Echomist|'Talk']]/ 21:15, October 22, 2009 (UTC) It's great, but shouldn't his back paws be white, too? Sparrowsong 21:22, October 22, 2009 (UTC) Nope, only his front paws are white. I forgot to add that to his character article... --[[User:Echomist|'♫Echomist']][[User talk:Echomist|'Talk']]/ 21:52, October 22, 2009 (UTC) Maybe make him a bit more orange cause a fox is orange, right? --Hallow's Eve09 21:58, October 22, 2009 (UTC) *Shrugs* He's technically russet-brown... (it says so on his character page) --[[User:Echomist|'♫Echomist']][[User talk:Echomist|'Talk']]/ 23:05, October 22, 2009 (UTC) OK. Something's bothering me about the ear pink... I think you should darken it so it stands out. --Hallow's Eve09 22:00, October 24, 2009 (UTC) Will do after school. --[[User:Echomist|'♫Echomist']][[User talk:Echomist|'Talk']]/ 12:48, October 26, 2009 (UTC) Echomist, this hasn't been worked on for a week. Please work on it by tomorrow night or it shall be declined. Sparrowsong 02:02, November 3, 2009 (UTC) ~Reuploaded.~ Right, sorry, I've just had a lot on my mind lately and haven't gotten around to working on this. Anyway, I darkened the ear pink, but it didn't show up at all... so I lightened it instead, lol. --[[User:Echomist|'♫Echomist']][[User talk:Echomist|'Talk']]/ 13:15, November 3, 2009 (UTC) It looks better. --[[User:Blackclaw09|'Rainwhisker']]09 14:47, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Comments before approval? Sparrowsong 19:40, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Runningwind - For Approval yeah --[[User:Bracken-| ☆Pebble☆ ]]X3 21:23, October 24, 2009 (UTC) ...OMG, that looks exactly like this stray cat in my neighbourhood. Seriously, it's SCARY. LOL sorry, nice job. Just blur the ear pink more and maybe darken it and he'll be good to go. Sparrowsong 17:39, October 25, 2009 (UTC) Shrink the ear pink a little bit, and it should be ready. --Hallow's Eve09 00:12, October 26, 2009 (UTC) I Echo everyone else. Excellent job!--[[User:Brightsparrow|'♦Brightsparrow♦']]Fly Fly Away 01:56, October 26, 2009 (UTC) Reuploaded--[[User:Bracken-| ☆Pebble☆ ]]X3 03:44, October 26, 2009 (UTC) The ear pink is on top of the ear; it should be in the center. Also, it needs to be grayish or dark pink (look at other black cats, like Nightcloud and Hollyleaf). Nice job, otherwise. Sparrowsong 21:23, October 27, 2009 (UTC) Also, there's a bit of blurred lineart below the left hind leg. Fix that, and what Sparrow said, and I'd be glad to approve him. --[[User:Echomist|'♫Echomist']][[User talk:Echomist|'Talk']]/ 18:36, October 31, 2009 (UTC) Willowbranch (De) - For Approval Third charart I've made so far on this site. Hopefully this gets approved. --[[User:Blackclaw09|'Rainwhisker']]09 18:46, November 1, 2009 (UTC) I love this image! Just blur the shading a little more and I will approve it. [[User:Hawkfire98| Ghostfire ]] Happy Halloween! 19:08, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Beautiful pic, Rainwhisker! :) Just do what Hawkey said, and darken the ear pink a bit. --[[User:Echomist|'♫Echomist']][[User talk:Echomist|'Talk']]/ 23:30, November 1, 2009 (UTC) I'll do it now. --[[User:Blackclaw09|'Rainwhisker']]09 01:32, November 2, 2009 (UTC) Better? [[User:Blackclaw09|'Rainwhisker']]09 13:29, November 2, 2009 (UTC) Comments before approval in 24 hours? HawkfireTalk! 23:45, November 2, 2009 (UTC) Right above the end of the tail, on the thigh-thing there is shading that doesn't go down enough. Fill the gap in with shading adn it will be good to go. Mossflight 04:40, November 4, 2009 (UTC) I don't really get what you're saying... can you explain it better? Or give me a diagram? --[[User:Blackclaw09|'Rainwhisker']]09 01:10, November 5, 2009 (UTC) Here. Where Icircled is where you need to fill in with shading. Mossflight 01:40, November 5, 2009 (UTC) Deerpaw (A) for approval Deerpaw's apprentice version redone, comments?--[[User:Brightsparrow|'♦Brightsparrow♦']]Fly Fly Away 21:55, November 1, 2009 (UTC) This is awesome, Brighteh. :) The only thing that I see is that the ear pink should be blurred a bit more. Oh, also, the lineart of the eye looks a bit strange. Could you change it so that it looks like the eye lineart for normal apprentice she-cats? --[[User:Echomist|'♫Echomist']][[User talk:Echomist|'Talk']]/ 23:33, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Yes, and blur the shading too. It's pretty great otherwise. Sparrowsong 01:36, November 2, 2009 (UTC) Brighty it looks great! I echo Sparrow and I also think the patches are too sharp at some points. Do you know what I mean? I don't know, maybe I'm crazy =D SpottedheadThe Shadows Are Rising! 20:05, November 2 2009 (UTC) I'm echoing everyone above, plus the brown on the fore paw needs to be blended. --[[User:Blackclaw09|'Rainwhisker']]09 22:02, November 2, 2009 (UTC) Blur the ear pink and darken the shading, I can't see it. HawkfireTalk! 23:44, November 2, 2009 (UTC) Reuploaded OK. Anything else?--[[User:Brightsparrow|'♦Brightsparrow♦']]Fly Fly Away 22:39, November 3, 2009 (UTC) I still think that the ear pink should be a little more blurred... it just doesn't look natural to me. 4 the 4est! 19:45, November 4, 2009 (UTC) Question I feel stupid for asking this question but Are we allowed to do Charart for other People's Characters? Mossflight 04:38, November 4, 2009 (UTC) There's a whole section about it on the main talk page... (the talk page for the front of the wiki) it says you need permission from the person whose character it is and then you still need to put it up for approval. 4 the 4est! 19:47, November 4, 2009 (UTC) Sunpaw - For Approval This is Sunpaw, my very first tabby. Do you like him? (He's a minor character in Falling Apart) 4 the 4est! 19:55, November 4, 2009 (UTC) He's awsome!!!Just darken the shading a little more.[[User:Hiddensun|'★Hiddensun']][[User talk:Hiddensun|'Talk']] 20:40, November 4, 2009 (UTC) Reuploaded Is that good? 4 the 4est! 21:16, November 4, 2009 (UTC) Cloverleaf (A) - For Approval Well, here's my first charart for PIA. Poor little Cloverpaw has only been an apprentice for about a moon now. How bad is the image? --[[User:Icethroat21|'Icethroat21']][[User Talk:Icethroat21|'Enter at risk']] 01:27, November 5, 2009 (UTC)